villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mayor Humdinger
Mayor Humdinger is the main antagonist of the children's TV show PAW Patrol. He is the charismatic, manipulative, sophisticated and arrogant mayor of Foggy Bottom. He is also Mayor Goodway's rival, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew's leader. He is voiced by . Personality Humdinger is a highly competitive man who loves to cheat at virtually everything he sets to compete in. While being very antagonistic in the first season, mainly because he was confident he would win, he becomes extremely villainous in the second season. He is somewhat ego-maniacal, as well as megalomaniacal. He is also extremely charismatic, as he is able to manipulate Mayor Goodway and the PAW Patrol. Physical appearance He is a Caucasian man with blond hair, mustache, and eyebrows. He always wears an indigo suit and top hat, and wears violet pants. He also wears brown shoes with white laces. His standard outfit resembles Rich Uncle Pennybags (the Monopoly man). He also looks similar to the statue of Mayor Goodway's Grover Goodway. In "Mighty Pups Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat", he gains a new outfit after becoming The Copycat's sidekick, "Foggy Boy": he now wears a purple and silver bodysuit decorated with a wavy pattern on the stomach area, silver boots, and a purple mask, and he no longer wears his top hat. Biography His role is usually as a rival to Mayor Goodway or to sabotage something depending on the episode. Since then, he has became more villainous as each season progresses. Quotes Gallery Mayor Humdinger.png EA6150F8-5A0F-46D9-AB54-09172D557EAF.png|Mayor Humdinger when he is sad. Trivia *He the very opposite of Mayor Goodway. *The only person other than Mayor Goodway that he has been beaten by is Mr. Porter in a baking contest. *"Humdinger" is defined as a person or thing of remarkable or superior excellence. This is indicative of the Foggy Bottom mayor's haughty, egotistical attitude and great desire to be the best in anything in which he participates. *Mayor Humdinger's manner of dress and behavior resembles the classic archetypical mustached villains (like Snidely Whiplash or Dick Dastardly) and even shares several many classic mannerisms such as stroking his mustache, villainous laughter, and hand-rubbing. His habit of cheating in various competitions in Season 2 is similar to Dick Dastardly from Hanna-Barbera's Wacky Races. In "Pup-Fu!", he's depicted even more like a typical villain to the point he has a secret lair for himself and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, which has a monitor which he uses to spy on his enemies (a villainous trope). *In Season 1, while antagonistic towards Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger for the most part played fairly in all the competitions he competed in. However in Season 2, he began cheating and/or playing unfairly in order to win. The likely reason for this change is that in Season 1, he had generally been undefeated in the various competitions and was quite confident in his ability to defeat his competition and win. However due to being defeated by Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter in at least two different competitions due to help from the PAW Patrol, he likely lost his confidence that he could successfully win competitions fairly and began cheating and playing unfairly in order to ensure his (and/or his town's) victory. He even creates the Kitten Catastrophe Crew to assist him in cheating and to counter PAW Patrol. *In "Pups Save the PAW Patroller", it is revealed that his favorite show is Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten, a show about a kitten who does bad things, which may have been his inspiration for creating the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. *Mayor Humdinger is a genius inventor. He made the same outfits that the PAW Patrol pups have for his kittens, and he excellently understands mechanics, because based on his knowledge and skills, he invented a robo-cat and a robo-shark. *In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus", it is revealed that Humdinger is very fond of eating, and so he comes to parties just for the sake of it. *Mayor Humdinger promised he wouldn't be such a nuisance to Mayor Goodway in "Pups Save Friendship Day", but it is unknown as to why he continued being a mean person. *It is revealed in "Pups Save a Piñata" that his favorite color is purple. *In "Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew", it is revealed that he is a master of disguise and no one recognized him when he was wearing an old lady and teen's outfit. **The same scheme happened in "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" where he disguised himself as a train conductor. This also proved successful in "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster" when he disguised himself as a delivery man. *It appears that Mayor Humdinger may have gotten more villainous in Season 5, as he now tries his very best to make the PAW Patrol look useless, and does everything he can to stop the PAW Patrol from ruining his goals. *In Mighty Pups, he has a nephew named Harold Humdinger, who is also a villain. External links *See Mayor Humdinger on the Paw Patrol Wiki. Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Weaklings Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Protective Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Envious Category:Scapegoat Category:Saboteurs Category:Incompetent Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Polluters Category:Mischievous Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Stalkers Category:Forgers Category:Torturer